


Aki, Haru, and the Four Times they get Freaky their First Day in Paris, France

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Series: Given Valentine's Event 2020 [4]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anniversary, Biting, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Remote Controlled Vibrator, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, but i kept it angst-free for the most part, i think, just a silly thing, sex in the rain, with so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: Aki and Haru travel to the love capital of the world to celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary. They don't do much sight-seeing.DAY 5: REQUITED LOVE
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Given Valentine's Event 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607221
Comments: 37
Kudos: 228
Collections: Given Valentine's Event 2020





	1. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags include stuff that will be in later chapters ;)

_Paris_.

Haruki can't believe they're finally here.

After five years (to the _day_ ) of marriage, he and Aki have finally managed to catch a break from their recording and touring responsibilities with Given to go on the honeymoon adventure they never had. 

And while Haruki is excited to explore the city during their five day stay, he’s also looking forward to spending most of it tucked away in the luxury suite he and Aki used to joke was _way_ too bougie for them. After all, it's taken them this long to be able to afford it.

As soon as they step into the impressive space, Aki _oooh_ ’s at the lovely view through the large doors that lead out to the balcony, while Haruki’s attention zeroes in on the massive bed in the middle of the room. He immediately drops everything and takes a running dive into it with a cry of, “Awwww, _yeah!_ ”

He lands with a _whoosh!_ and is instantly swallowed by the fluffiest duvet he’s ever laid on. He imagines this is what a marshmallow would feel like as a bed. And it is _awesome!_

A second _whoosh!_ beside him barely makes a dent in the bedding and he giggles when Aki lets out a surprised huff.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Haruki mutters fondly, searching for his husband’s hand in the mountain of plush that divides them.

Aki finds his hand first and squeezes it with a pleased hum. “I think I’ll just sleep the whole time we’re here,” he says. "Starting now."

Aki's voice does sound dangerously close to snoozing, and while Haruki can feel the effects of jet lag as well, he refuses to give in to the exhaustion without getting off at least once. This is a honeymoon, after all!

Besides, it’s still morning here in Paris, and he intends to make the most of their day. If he knows Aki _at all_ , it will only take the tiniest bit of cajoling to get his way. So he tosses around, practically swimming in the duvet in order to find Aki’s face. When he does, he offers the sweetest smile he can muster and leans in, which makes Aki’s eyes light up and tug him close for a soft kiss. 

Haruki hums happily and rolls on top of him to straddle his hips.

“No sleep yet,” he whispers, weaving his fingers into Aki’s hair while Aki’s hands trail down his thighs.

Aki lets out a grumpy groan, and Haruki nudges his nose.

“Come on, please? It’s our anniversary,” he murmurs against his lips. “Bathe with me?”

And when Aki sighs, Haruki knows he’s got this one in the bag. 

He pulls away slightly to get a view of Aki’s face. His husband wears a solemn expression, piercing eyes saying something along the lines of ‘I don’t appreciate being manipulated,’ but only one word comes out of his mouth. 

“Bubbles?”

Haruki snickers and kisses him a little harder.

...

The bathroom is no less elegant than the rest of the suite, and while Aki orders the champagne, Haruki closely inspects the bathtub. Thankfully, it’s impeccably clean and large enough to fit both of them comfortably. So he pours a whole lot of lavender bubble mix and runs the bath. 

While he waits for it to fill, he sets the mood with a soft, jazzy playlist he finds online that is reminiscent of the cafe where he proposed to Aki all those years ago.

By the time room service arrives and Aki steps into the bathroom, Haruki has already stripped and made himself comfortable in the near-scalding water, his skin turning a rosy shade under the sea of bubbles.

“You waste no time,” Aki teases, and Haruki shakes his head with a grin. He can’t remember the last time he was this relaxed. His muscles feel like jelly.

Aki pours champagne into the two glasses that accompanied the order and hands one to him. 

Haruki sips contentedly while his husband strips in front of him. And while he's used to the view by now, he can’t help but appreciate the contours of Aki’s sloping back and the perfectly toned muscles of his arms and legs. Aki’s hair is not cropped as short as when they first met, so it softens the sharpness of his features a little. Haruki's eyes linger on Aki’s abs _—_ prominent, if only slightly more insulated now _—_ and on the trail of blond between his hips that makes Haruki's pulse spike with anticipation.

His husband continues to be the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. 

Aki dips his foot into the tub to test the temperature. A sharp hiss escapes his lips.

“You trying to boil me alive?” he protests, but eventually lets his foot sink into the tub anyway.

“Think of it as a hot spring,” Haruki suggests, watching with amusement as Aki’s expression goes through a range of emotions while he lowers himself into the water. He submerges all the way, except for the hand holding his champagne glass, and comes back up from the water almost as pink as Haruki. 

Scowling, he blows bubbles into Haruki’s face before gliding over to his side.

Haruki chuckles and clinks his glass into Aki's before taking another long sip of champagne. They drink and soak in companionable silence for a while until Aki sets his glass down and mutters, “I have something for you.” 

Haruki tilts his head in question when Aki’s fingers search for his underwater. But when they meet, Aki slips a familiar piece of jewelry onto his finger and Haruki understands. 

“Oh! Our wedding bands!” he gasps, bringing his hand up high to see. “We can actually wear them!”

The thin golden band around his ring finger catches the natural light streaming in from the windows, and he can’t help but beam when Aki does the same with his own. 

Given’s popularity in Japan has brought them many blessings. But there are also many sacrifices they’ve had to make along the way. One of the biggest is that their relationship has had to remain a secret from their fans. Which means they’ve only been able to wear their rings on necklaces, safely tucked away under their clothes. 

Haruki doesn’t know if Aki senses his sadness at having to hide their love. He tries not to show it too much. Perhaps Aki feels the same way, sometimes. But the fact that he acknowledges it with a gesture like this _—_ since Given is virtually unknown outside of Asia, they don't have to hide here _—_ makes Haruki's heart soar with joy.

“Thank you, Aki,” he says softly.

“Happy anniversary,” Aki replies with a wink, and Haruki’s smile grows. He sets his glass down on the tub’s edge then brings his hands up to Aki’s face. Aki meets him halfway, lips grazing gently over his as he leaves soapy caresses along Haruki's temple and cheeks. When they separate, Aki studies him quietly for a moment.

Years ago, Haruki would've been flustered by the intensity of his gaze. Now, he finds his husband's attention reassuring _—_ almost as much as a physical caress.

“I love how you look in this light,” Aki finally says, taking Haruki a little by surprise. It’s been a while since they’ve complimented each other’s looks. He supposes that may be a product of familiarity.

And because it feels so nice, Haruki fishes for greater detail.

“Care to elaborate?” he asks, batting his eyelashes with mock shyness.

“You look like... you belong on a stained-glass window, in a cathedral somewhere.”

Surprised again, Haruki can’t help but laugh. “What does that even _mean?_ ”

Aki leans in close, hands settling easily around Haruki’s waist. “Means you look like an angel,” he whispers, and Haruki wonders if he detects a speck of embarrassment in his tone. After all, he doesn't usually say things like this.

“A filthy little angel,” he adds, and Haruki snorts out a chuckle. _That's more like it._

He spreads his legs, making room for Aki to kneel closer and as soon as he does, Haruki’s hips are displaced until they are resting comfortably over Aki’s thighs. Haruki smirks, runs a hand through his own mop of hair as he arches up into Aki’s body.

“Filthy, huh?” he breathes, nibbling on his bottom lip without breaking eye contact.

Aki’s breath comes out slightly heavier with the shift of their hips, and Haruki feels his own lower body responding to the new proximity. He angles his hips again, savoring the way he can feel Aki’s cock growing thicker against him. 

He tilts his face a little to capture Aki’s mouth in the best angle, and lets his tongue slip forth to glide against his. 

Underwater, Aki’s hands travel from Haruki’s hips to his ass, squeezing a soft sigh from him. Then he breaks their kiss to mouth hungrily at Haruki's throat, though Haruki is unable to feel it much since his skin is already so hot.

As if hearing the thought, Aki starts to make use of his teeth, and Haruki gasps. It’s a sharp, pleasant pain that sends a thrill to his crotch every time Aki bites down and sucks hard. He knows by the end of this, he’ll look like a leopard with all the angry red marks on his skin, but he can’t bring himself to care. Aki’s hunger for him feels too good and soon, Haruki is grinding his hips against his, gasping again when their erections rub together with nowhere near enough friction.

But Haruki likes the slow coiling of tension in his belly when Aki touches him like this _—_ like he can't stand any trace of his skin being apart from Haruki.

When Aki's hand finally circles over their joined cocks, Haruki lets out a grateful moan, pressing his forehead into Aki's as they both struggle to control their breathing. 

“Your sounds _—_ so sexy,” Aki grunts, taking Haruki’s mouth again as he strokes them at a languid pace. 

For a while, Haruki's ears are filled with smooth jazz and lapping water. The sound of deep kisses and their combined labored breaths makes him want Aki buried inside him to the hilt. 

He breaks away from their kiss to gaze into his husband's half-lidded eyes. The green in them is subdued by the shadow cast by his eyelashes, but the light catches the moisture on Aki's face and neck, making his skin glow. His sensual, kiss-bruised lips part the tiniest bit and Haruki simply cannot tear his eyes away. 

"You're perfect," he sighs, and Aki blinks, taken aback. A cute, boyish smile tugs at the corners of his lips and Haruki's heart clenches. He makes a mental note to compliment his husband more often.

Aki takes hold of his chin and whispers his love before kissing him again. They don’t do much talking after that.

Haruki lets the tension build until he can’t handle it anymore. Thankfully, Aki, who is now an expert in pleasing him, recognizes his need purely based on his body language and _—_ embarrassingly _—_ his sounds. The strokes of his hand grow a little more insistent, drawing longer groans from Haruki's lips.

Haruki tightens his hold on Aki’s body, using both his arms and his legs, then brings his mouth directly over Aki's ear. 

"I wanna come for you,” he breathes, then glides his teeth along Aki's neck, pleading softly into his skin. “Make me come for you."

"Haru," Aki sighs, working a harder rhythm underwater that makes Haruki twitch and whine.

Aki says his name again, over and over until the tension in Haruki's belly finally releases with a series of gasps. He feels Aki tremble beneath him, and Haruki begs him to come too, dragging his nails with just the right amount of pressure down his back.

Then Aki is clinging onto him and moaning softly into his hair, hips rolling forward against Haruki until he's finally spent. His grip on Haruki’s waist eases a little while he catches his breath, and Haruki runs a soothing hand through his hair, pressing soft kisses along his temple and cheek. Aki’s eyes flutter shut as he nuzzles into the touch.

Moments pass in simple, quiet bliss, and Haruki releases his hold on his husband to let him turn over and settle between his legs. He wraps his arms around Aki’s shoulders and holds him close, breathing lavender and the faint remnants of a scent that is distinctly Aki's. 

Aki’s ring reflects the light as he brings his hand up to stroke Haruki’s forearm where it rests across his chest.

"Haru," he says, low voice betraying the return of his sleepiness. “Are you happy?”

Haruki smiles and leans his head against his. “Yes,” he replies with a deep sigh. “More than I thought was possible. Sometimes, it still feels like I’m in a dream.”

“You’re better than my dreams,” Aki replies quietly, and Haruki's heart melts all over again.

“Someone’s feeling cheesy today,” he giggles, gently grabbing Aki’s face and turning it to plant a warm, lingering kiss on his lips. 

Aki chuckles and kisses back, squeezing Haruki’s knee affectionately before relaxing back into his chest. Haruki holds him tight, pressing languid kisses to the top of his head as bubbles and soft music continue to float around them.


	2. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the restaurant

The sky is a swirl of dark purples and pinks by the time they step out of the hotel. 

There had been light showers when they first arrived at the airport, but the sky had cleared by the time they’d made it to the hotel. And now, a few stubborn clouds have returned with a fresh threat of rain. But Akihiko is not thinking about the weather. 

He feels guilty that their power nap turned into an eight-hour slumber. After all, Haru had been so excited to jumpstart their honeymoon by visiting the Louvre _—_ an ambitious goal, considering how exhausted they'd both been and how incredibly huge the museum is _—_ but all they’ve managed to see so far is a plethora of shops and cafes on their way to the restaurant where Akihiko made a reservation to celebrate their anniversary. Not that the walk there is any less picturesque.

As night continues to fall, lights around shops illuminate the dampness of the cobblestone under their feet. Swarms of people walk at a leisurely pace all around them, speaking in a rainbow of languages, of which Akihiko can only vaguely recognize snippets of English and Korean.

Cream-colored buildings surround them, and they feel _old_ but not necessarily monotone. More like, elegant and drenched in history. The shops attached to them stand out with bursts of color, and the warm light flowing from each one feels cozy and welcoming. There's also greenery where Akihiko didn't expect _—_ thick vines climbing along some of the walls, as if trying to swallow entire buildings whole. But it only adds to the magical atmosphere that surrounds them.

Paris is beautiful. But the entire world knows that.

What the entire world doesn’t know is how amazing Haru looks tonight, practically glowing as he takes it all in.

He wears the largest smile Akihiko has ever seen him display in public, while his golden shoulder-length hair flows freely with every step. His fitted merlot suit hugs him in all the right places, and his black tie and dress shoes complete the look to make him appear closer to a supermodel than a tourist _—_ at least they would, if he wasn't hopping up and down, constantly pointing out all the places he'd like to explore at some point _—_ and Akihiko notices people doing double-takes when they catch sight of him. Pride bubbles in his chest at being the lucky bastard holding his hand.

Akihiko supposes he doesn’t look so bad, himself. He’s stuck to a midnight blue suit with walnut-colored shoes and a maroon tie that unintentionally matches his husband’s outfit.

He can tell Haru likes it _—_ he catches him staring more than once _—_ and it feels amazing to be the one holding his attention when it's not excitedly sweeping over the foreign surroundings. 

And really, that’s the best part about all of this. Akihiko gets to flat out stare and be stared at, gets to hold Haru’s hand _—_ the one donning the ring that matches his own _—_ around dozens of strangers who won’t even bat an eye. 

Then it occurs to him that he can do much more than that. So he stops abruptly in the middle of the pedestrian street, almost causing a collision behind him. Haru is by extension, yanked to a stop, and turns back with an inquisitive glance. 

Akihiko hears the vaguely annoyed mutterings of the people behind him as they move around him and continue on their way. Haru’s eyes dart about nervously, his posture shrinking with self-consciousness the longer they stand there.

“Aki?” he asks, taking a step closer to him. “What’s going on? We’re in the way.”

Akihiko smiles, but says nothing. Then he drops Haru’s hand to take his face in both hands, and kisses him. 

Haru stiffens, and Akihiko feels, more than hears, his name in the form of a gasp in Haru’s mouth _—_ no doubt a reflex from the constant restraint of public displays of affection all these years _—_ but Akihiko only grows bolder, deepening the kiss with a hand grasping the back of his husband’s neck while the other tugs him closer by the waist.

And after a few tense seconds, Haru finally relaxes into his hold, his breath warm and sweet as it fills Akihiko’s mouth. 

The way Haru kisses him back, with a soft yearning sigh, makes Akihiko wish he could do this everywhere, not just in the privacy of their home. 

Haru deserves to be kissed anywhere he wants, at any time he wants. Akihiko wishes he could make that a reality for him.

Frustration brings an unexpected tightness to his throat when he finally breaks the kiss. He keeps his forehead pressed to Haru’s for a moment, partly to catch his breath but also to blink the sting in his eyes away before Haru can notice and fret.

His husband’s voice is soft, but Akihiko makes it out perfectly among the ocean of noise around them.

“What was that for?”

“Are you kidding?” Akihiko replies with a laugh. “I’ve been waiting over five years to do that!” 

Haru’s face splits into a warm grin and he wraps his arms around Akihiko’s neck, pulling him to his lips once more.

Akihiko’s heart swells, euphoric, and he kisses him back. He loses track of time as he becomes further intoxicated with Haru’s flavor, half-expecting to wake from a dream.

But this is not a dream, and there really are dozens of male and female voices casually shouting and chattering past them while Haru giggles and licks into his mouth. And moments later, his husband is slowly breaking away with flushed cheeks and slick lips, eyes glowing with mirth. Akihiko takes one look and wants to take him back to the hotel.

Haru clears his throat and says, "We're gonna be late," while he pushes a strand of hair behind his ear. Despite his words, there's very little urgency to his tone.

“Right,” Akihiko agrees, slipping his fingers between Haru's and taking a step back to study his slightly agitated appearance a little longer.

Yes. He definitely needs to take him back.

But they do have special plans for tonight. So he smiles.

"Don't you think this is a good time to start our little game?" he asks, reaching into his jacket pocket to find the tiny wireless remote he almost forgot he had. It controls the vibrating toy currently nestled right against Haru's prostate.

Haru only has time to widen his eyes before Akihiko presses the ‘ON’ button.

A small, pained sound escapes Haru's parted lips while his grip tightens around Akihiko's hand. 

"Come, we're gonna be late," Akihiko says cheerfully, tugging on his hand to pull him along.

He chuckles victoriously when Haru’s legs wobble with the first few steps.

“Oh, Haru. This is going to be _fun_.”

…

Their game is a simple one.

Akihiko plays the possessive lover who can’t stand having to share his man’s attention with anybody else. 

But it’s a quiet game. He doesn’t say anything harsh or try to physically control Haru. At least not in a way that is obvious to the quietly chatting strangers seated around them in the warmly lit restaurant.

The toy stays off until Haru’s attention lingers anywhere else but on Akihiko, which makes it all too entertaining for Akihiko to watch whenever his husband has to address the waiter. He observes with infinite amusement as Haru’s voice trembles and rises a few octaves in the middle of his order. 

“I hate you so much,” Haru mutters into his wine glass when the waiter finally takes off with their selections.

“Oh, what was that, _my love?_ ” Akihiko leans in with a saucy grin, simultaneously turning the vibrator on to its second highest speed.

Haru chokes a little, his hand quivering as he sets the glass down, miraculously not spilling any of its crimson contents onto the white tablecloth. His brow furrows as he takes a settling breath, and after a few seconds, he meets Akihiko’s gaze with a saccharine smile.

“I was just saying _—_ ” he covers Akihiko’s hand where it rests on the table and squeezes with bone-crushing strength. “You look simply stunning tonight, _dear_.”

“Oh, that’s what I thought you said,” Akihiko snickers, taking the speed one level higher and savoring the tight clench of Haru’s jaw as soon as he does. He pulls away from Haru’s death grip to rest his elbow on the table and casually props his chin on the palm of his hand. “Do tell me more about that, though.”

Haru’s face gains color as his breath speeds up. “Um _—_ you look so good in that outfit.”

“Hm. Is that all?” Akihiko probes with a pout, going one level higher.

"Ah! I _—_ um _—_ your suit brings out the green in your eyes and _—_ your piercings _—_ the candlelight _—_ um _—_ makes them glow! And your hair _—_ hah!" _One level higher_. "It’s _—_ it’s nice! So sexy, the way it frames your face and _—_ and _—_ " his voice breaks on a desperate note, mouth dropping slightly as he clutches the edge of the table.

“Ah, you’re too kind, darling,” Akihiko says sweetly, finally turning the vibrator off to give Haru a break. Haru's hands relax from their white-knuckled grip and he noticeably slumps in his seat, chest heaving with the effort to maintain his composure. Akihiko chuckles and carries the conversation for the next few minutes while he recovers.

Eventually, their first course arrives and Akihiko thanks the waiter. Haru, purposely, does not.

 _Trying to avoid punishment, are we?_ Akihiko thinks fondly. 

Out loud, when the waiter leaves, he says, “No need to be rude to our server, darling.” And turns the toy on to the fourth highest setting.

He lets out a loud laugh when Haru bites down on his lip and shoots him a glare that could curdle milk. 

The toy really is one of the greatest ideas Akihiko’s ever had.

And so, the evening progresses with Akihiko giving Haru prostate massages of various intensities with a few breaks in between. 

But once they're done with dessert, Haru decides to ask the waiter to communicate his praises to the chef, and when the guy leaves to do just that, Akihiko sets the toy to its most punishing speed.

Haru has to bring a hand to his mouth to keep from crying out. And Akihiko enjoys it until he feels Haru's other hand clench tightly over his knee under the table. Haru turns to him, his breath growing ragged, eyes glowing with fresh tears. 

Akihiko's amusement fades and he turns it off.

“You alright?” he asks under his breath.

And when Haru shakes his head _—_ the part of his face still visible behind his hand scrunched up in obvious distress _—_ Akihiko feels awful.

“Shit. I overdid it, didn’t I?”

Haru looks like he doesn’t trust his voice yet, but lowers the hand covering his face. Then he glances around as he grabs Akihiko’s hand under the table and slowly guides it to his thigh, where Akihiko can feel the outline of his cock, hard and straining against his pants. Haru whimpers softly as soon as his hand brushes over it, and Akihiko leans in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, caressing the edge of his jaw. Haru lets out a sharp breath that tickles Akihiko's neck.

“Please let me make it up to you,” Akihiko adds with another kiss. 

Then Akihiko pushes his chair back and rises. Without another word, he leaves Haru and heads to the restroom.

Once inside, he sluggishly goes through the motions of relieving himself and washing his hands as he waits for the other two men there to take their leave. 

Haru appears a few seconds after the last one has gone, and Akihiko rushes to lock the door behind him.

“You are horrible!” Haru hisses.

“I know. But you love me,” he laughs smugly, pushing Haru into the wall and kissing him while working his pants open.

"Bastard," Haru grumbles around Akihiko's invading tongue, then groans and opens his mouth wider. 

Akihiko enjoys his needy sounds, the way his entire body twitches and rubs against him in a physical plea. Then he remembers they don't have much time and drops to his knees before him, pinning Haru’s hips against the wall as he presses his face into his hardened length. Haru's briefs are stained with more precum than Akihiko anticipated _—_ that toy is really something else! _—_ and he runs his tongue over the moisture, breathing heat onto the head of Haru’s cock through the fabric.

"Fu-uck," Haru trembles and moans, hands fisting in Akihiko’s hair. "Aki... please...”

The strain in his voice and the delicious musk on Akihiko's tongue send sparks of heat through him, but Haru is top priority right now.

“Hold on,” Akihiko says, quickly turning the vibrator on to its lowest setting, making Haru cry out again. He frees Haru’s dripping cock and strokes him with a tight fist before taking him into his mouth.

Haru sighs his name and whimpers with relief, but it's short-lived. The longer Akihiko works on him, sucking and teasing into his slit with the piercing on his tongue, the harsher Haru's panting becomes _—_ further enhancing Akihiko’s arousal as he moans nonsense that sounds like a breathless “please don’t stop, please.”

And when Akihiko swallows him as deep as he can, Haru’s composure crumbles. 

Akihiko knows this because Haru is always careful not to snap his hips when he’s in his throat. But that restraint seems to have gone out the window.

Haru’s hands are tight in Akihiko's hair and he is not holding back. Akihiko’s cock hardens fully just feeling him _take_ , so far down his throat that it’s making his eyes water. He manages to pull away and catch a breath for only a moment before Haru is pulling him back roughly. Akihiko shuts his eyes and gives him what he needs, holding on to the erratic clench of Haru’s ass with every thrust. The sounds Haru produces are positively feral.

But as much as Akihiko enjoys his husband’s wild barrage, there’s only so much he can physically take. 

He’s about to tap out a second time to get some air, when he feels warmth sliding down his throat and gliding against his cheeks. 

He savors the relief in Haru’s moans, running a soothing hand up and down his thigh as he tries to swallow it all. But it’s filling Akihiko's mouth too quickly and he’s out of oxygen, so he finally pulls away from Haru to gasp for air, letting the rest of his cum drip down his chin. 

“Off! Turn it off! Aki!” Haru whines, and it takes Akihiko’s muddled mind a whole five seconds to realize that Haru is begging him to turn the toy inside him off.

He fumbles a bit trying to find the remote but quickly hits the 'OFF' button when he does, then glances up at his husband, whose brow glistens with sweat as he closes his eyes and melts with relief into the wall. Akihiko grins and wipes his chin with the back of his hand.

"Better?"

“Oh, shit,” Haru pants, “that _—_ that was _—_ holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Akihiko coughs out a laugh and Haru’s blissed out face twists with concern when he finally looks down and takes in the tears and snot running down his face. 

“Oh, god, Aki _—_ I’m so sorry!” Haru bends over and pulls him into his arms. “Shit, I’m so sorry!”

“I deserved that,” Akihiko croaks, “I went a little too hard with the toy, didn’t I?” He pushes Haru back to straighten in order to tuck him back into his pants. Haru's hands remain on his face, pushing back sweaty locks from his forehead.

“No, I got carried away! I _—_ fuck,” Haru groans, still too flustered to find Akihiko’s mess of a face amusing. “Aki, I’m sorry _—_ ” he starts again, but Akihiko rises and quickly silences him with a kiss.

“Shut up. It’s fine,” he whispers with a grin, pinching Haru's chin affectionately. “It was hot, feeling you lose control like that." And it's true. His throat feels raw, in an incredibly satisfying way.

Haru’s responding smile is small and mostly guilty as he wipes the tears from Akihiko’s face, but Akihiko takes it as a small victory anyway.

Eventually, Haru breaks away to grab some paper towels and quietly _—_ with lips pursed in a contrite line _—_ wipes Akihiko's face. 

Akihiko chuckles when Haru fusses over the drops of cum on his tie. 

“Ah," he hums into Haru's ear, pressing the weight of his body against him, pinning him once again against the wall. "So clumsy of me to spill that amazing crème brûlée, hmm?”

Haru lets out a soft chuckle and Akihiko presses lazy kisses into his neck as he feels him relax. Then Haru sighs contentedly, spreading his fingers over Akihiko’s erection.

“Let me,” Haru pleads, sending a sharp thrill of desire down Akihiko’s spine. And all he wants is to give in to temptation, to the promise of heat and slickness of Haru’s mouth. But the logical part of him knows that they’ve been in here long enough. It’s only a matter of time before someone tries the bathroom door.

So he takes Haru’s hand from his crotch and brings it up to his lips.

“Later,” he promises with a wink, pressing a kiss to Haru’s knuckles then a final one to his lips before urging him to return to their table first. 


	3. The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the rain

The remainder of the night has them exploring numerous clubs, though Haruki loses count of how many almost at the same time as he loses count of the shots they drink. 

The responsible part of his brain shouts that it’s a terrible idea to get drunk in a foreign city where they can barely communicate with anybody, but he can't hear his anxiety above the pounding electronic music. 

Besides, he feels _safe_.

Aki is bigger and much scarier-looking than he is. Not to mention that his alcohol tolerance is much higher, too.

So they drink and laugh, meet a group of friendly ladies who play with Haruki's hair and gleefully hang on to Aki's arms. Haruki doesn't understand their harsh-sounding language, but politely declines when they offer him an assortment of colorful pills. He and Aki break away from their group to get some more drinks.

Explosions of purple and green light fill his eyes in time with the music, giving the illusion of even more movement than there already is. The atmosphere grows heavy with the suffocating heat of the dozens of bodies _—_ some bare-chested and drenched, none of them wearing as many layers as he and Aki are _—_ jumping and dancing and pumping their fists in the air.

Under sober circumstances, Haruki would have been appalled to be in such close proximity to the massive horde of strangers whose shouts of exhilaration he can’t even understand. But the bass-heavy music vibrates through his bones and he joins them, wishing he was wearing much, much less. 

And the reason he feels comfortable enough to do that, apart from the liquid courage, is that his husband is there at all times. Even when the crowd tightens around them, Aki remains behind him, holding his hand or wrapped around his waist _—_ his touch reassuring when Haruki can’t hear him over the music and the crowd.

With inhibitions out the window, Haruki finds the courage to imitate what he sees all around him, and he grinds against Aki’s body in a way he never has before. Hell, he’s never even touched Aki in public to this extent before. Much less felt him up while pressing suggestively into his chest and hips.

Aki’s hands tighten around his body, and he leans in to growl his filthy desires into Haruki’s ear. 

Haruki shuts his eyes and listens, focusing on every sensation as they sway to the beat. Then he turns his face into Aki’s to shut him up with his mouth. And for what feels like a blissful lifetime, there’s no one else around, just the heat of Aki’s solid body, the intoxicating flavor of his tongue, and the greedy insistence of his hands.

Haruki breaks the kiss, panting and dizzy with desire. 

And when Aki glances at him like he’s he’s the last ripe mango in the entire supermarket, Haruki shouts at the top of his lungs, “Alright, let’s fuck!” then bursts into peals of laughter when Aki’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

There’s rain on the trip back to the hotel _—_ warmer and heavier than Haruki expected _—_ and it sobers him some. But not enough to stop him from finding everything Aki says and does incredibly hilarious.

His vision dances and his ears buzz uncomfortably by the time they make it back to their room, but Haruki simply cannot stop laughing.

He probably wouldn’t have put so much effort into his outfit if he'd known it would end up completely soaked through _—_ the first time with sweat and the second with summer rain _—_ but he doesn’t regret it for a second. Seeing Aki show off his figure in that suit that was especially tailored for him made it totally worth it.

When Aki’s hand brushes over the wall in search of the lightswitch, Haruki grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Leave it off,” he hums, before grabbing hold of his face to kiss him.

Aki moans when Haruki’s tongue slides over his bottom lip before diving deeper into the warmth of his mouth. The sound makes Haruki’s skin tingle and he breaks away with a chuckle, stumbling as he drags his husband across the room. 

The city lights pouring in through the balcony doors offer enough of a glow to make out the outline of furniture around them. Haruki makes a sudden stop to not trip over the coffee table, but Aki crashes into him with a yelp and they both go tumbling down. 

Haruki curses when Aki’s weight pins him to the floor, but Aki’s deep, husky laugh is contagious and he can't bring himself to be annoyed.

So Haruki giggles and shoves him off. Aki grunts an apology and rolls easily onto his side but Haruki doesn’t let him get too far before he’s pushing his shoulders down and straddling his hips. He sits up for a second to tear his sopping jacket off and after a brief struggle, he chucks it onto the coffee table and leans over Aki.

He pauses, watching quietly as water drips down from his nose and his hair and lands on his husband's face.

Aki blinks the droplets off his lashes, but his mouth parts slightly to catch the ones that land on his lips, and Haruki’s skin burns with renewed arousal at the memory of those same lips pulling away slick with cum only a few hours ago. 

He selfishly craves that glorious sight again and can’t help but flex his hips to rub wantonly on Aki’s erection. 

A smug grin forms on his face when this pulls a needy groan from Aki, and it only grows when Aki’s fingers thread into his hair to yank him down for another wet, sloppy kiss that tastes of blue curaçao.

Haruki enjoys the urgency of Aki’s mouth, the way his teeth bite down a little harder than they would if he were sober. His eagerness is infectious, and after only a few seconds, Haruki just wants to be one with his skin. 

But there’s too much fabric between them still, so Haruki tugs at his tie, letting out a frustrated groan when it doesn’t even loosen. He feels Aki’s lips pull up in a grin against his.

“Here, let me,” Aki says, voice raspy from that blowjob Haruki is too drunk to continue feeling guilty about. Was that really only a few hours ago? His newly hardened cock swears it’s been a lot longer.

Aki manages to free him from his tie and moves on to the buttons of Haruki’s shirt. But his fine motor skills prove to be quite impaired and he gives up halfway with a huff.

“Just ride me right here on the floor,” Aki pleads, hips rising to press up against him. 

Haruki meets his movement halfway and hums, considering. His eyes are drawn to the lights outside, glowing softly in the rain. 

“I’ve got a better idea,” he decides with a grin. 

Aki’s head slowly drops back as he follows his gaze, and he returns his attention to Haruki with a raised brow. 

“And if we get an audience?”

“Aw,” Haruki lets out a laugh, hands gliding over Aki’s shirt to tease at one of his nipple rings. “Don’t get shy on me now.”

Aki shivers and hums with pleasure, eyelids fluttering shut as he squeezes Haruki’s ass. “I’m just saying _—_ we should charge.”

Haruki giggles and bends down to claim his lips again, missing by an inch and landing on his chin instead. 

“Hmph!” 

His lack of coordination makes Aki crack up, and Haruki’s chest fills with fuzzy warmth at the sound, so he nibbles on his chin until Aki’s body is shaking with unrestrained laughter.

“Shuddup!” Haruki mumbles with Aki’s skin still between his teeth. “Don't laugh while I’m trying to turn you on!”

Aki barks out a laugh. “Is that what you’re doing?”

“Ugh, forget you,” Haruki groans with mock offense, pushing himself from Aki’s body. “I’ll just _—_ do it myself.”

His head swims with the sudden movement and he doesn’t trust his own balance enough to get back on his feet, so he goes with his second best option, which is to crawl.

“Do what yourself?” Aki calls after him, amused.

“Me. Myself! I’ll do me, myself. And you can just watch and feel bad... about…” 

He bumps his shoulder into a chair and briefly loses his train of thought before recalling what he was talking about in the first place. 

“...uh, about…laughing... at my seduction tactics.”

He hears a snort and a breathy laugh, then a few moments of eerie silence, during which he wonders if Aki fell asleep. He turns to check and finds a shuffle of motion rushing at him from the darkness. 

Haruki lets out a shriek as his mind quickly convinces him that he’s being chased by a monster, and he tries to crawl away faster. But a hand catches him by the foot and drags him back. He squeals and pulls his leg away until his shoe is yanked off and he is free. 

But he doesn't get very far. The 'creature' latches on to his other calf and pulls him back just as easily.

“No! Let go!” he squeals again when he feels the 'monster' crawling up his legs, huffing out breathless snickers as its heavy hands move up over his thighs and ass until Haruki is pinned under its weight. 

Haruki squirms, heart ready to burst from his chest, until Aki’s voice rumbles slow and breathy in his ear.

“Hah _—_ you really thought you could get away?” 

Haruki snorts out a laugh at the ridiculous fright he just gave himself.

 _Drunk me has a wilder imagination than I thought_.

A soothing hand threads through Haruki’s hair and he closes his eyes, half relieved that the monster remains a figment of his imagination and half aroused by the sting at his scalp when Aki’s hand pulls gently at his roots. His eyes flutter shut with a groan when Aki’s hips press hard against his ass and his mouth comes down on his throat, hot and hungry.

“You wanna do it yourself?” Aki purrs, reaching in front of Haruki’s pants to undo them. The rub of Aki's hand against his hardness makes him shiver and clench his fists. The reaction does not go unnoticed, and he can hear the smirk on Aki's face when he says, “You sure about that?”

Haruki’s breath hitches as Aki slides the remaining clothes off his hips, but stays on his stomach while Aki wrestles the fabric off his legs, only helping the slightest bit. 

His heart is hammering, chest heaving with anticipation by the time Aki’s knee pushes his thighs apart. His husband's mouth finds his neck again while a hand travels down the small of his back. 

Haruki lets out a moan when Aki’s fingers slide between his cheeks and _tap, tap, tap_ the ring at the end of the vibrator in his ass. 

Each tap sends a shock all the way to his toes and he can't control the responding twitch of his hips. Haruki had actually forgotten the toy was still in there. But Aki makes sure to remind him now as his fingers loop through the ring and he drags it out.

“Ah _—_ Aki _—_ ”

He gasps when Aki slowly plunges the toy back in. There’s a residual slickness inside from the lube Haruki used to insert it earlier, and it produces a series of lewd squelches as Aki repeats the motion, fucking him slowly while tugging a little harder on his hair. Haruki whimpers and clenches his jaw when the vibrator grazes that sensitive spot inside him over and over.

“Aki _—_ please _—_ ”

“Hm?” Aki’s teeth glide over the edge of his jaw and he trembles.

“I want _—_ I want you,” Haruki pants, hands opening from their tight fists just to scratch at the patterned rug beneath him.

When Aki’s hand finally grinds to a stop, Haruki lets out a soft, relieved breath. As good as it feels to be teased with the toy, what he really needs is to be filled by the real thing.

Aki hums and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling the toy out completely. 

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

…

In the end, they both get their wish. And they don't have much of an audience apart from the few pedestrians in the street below who are trying to get out of the rain as soon as possible.

Haruki knows there's a possibility that they can hear his breathless moans and Aki's sharp, curse-filled exhales. But he doesn’t mind. Their room is dark enough that, at most, a curious passerby would only catch the outline of their bodies between the black metal bars of the balcony.

And it definitely turns Haruki on to think that the guests of the rooms above and directly across from them are the only ones who could get a full view of their dirty deeds, if they really wanted to. 

But he's not worried about that, either.

Instead, he focuses on feeling the downpour on his skin. His hair is heavy with it, but there's nothing else weighing him down. He blinks against the stinging drops, taking a mouthful of rain with every gasp every time he brings his hips down on Aki's cock.

Aki lays mostly clothed beneath him _—_ shirt unbuttoned to expose his fair skin all the way to his sternum _—_ in a spread of soaked towels, which don’t offer a whole lot of padding from the hard porcelain floor, but his head is cushioned by his suit jacket as he tosses it back in the throes of pleasure.

Haruki lets out a panting laugh, euphoria rushing through his veins as Aki's hands tighten around his ass, deepening his thrusts. The fullness of his cock stretching Haruki from within sends shocks down his spine and forces desperate sounds from his throat.

 _Yes. Mine_.

The words repeat like a mantra in his mind as his hands slide over Aki’s chest, nails digging into his flesh to mark him just like he marked Haruki’s neck with his teeth. Aki hisses and bears his teeth at the touch but makes no move to stop him. Instead, he holds his gaze and exposes his throat to him, whether in challenge or surrender, Haruki doesn't really care. He reaches out and digs right outside the outline of Aki's jugular vein, making him hiss again.

And he can tell by the way Aki's chest heaves and his lower lip becomes trapped between his teeth, that his pleasure is peaking.

Haruki grabs one of Aki's hands from his ass and guides it to his own erection. He quivers and loses his rhythm when Aki's tight fist begins to pump. He looks up into the night sky, away from the intensity of Aki's gaze, to recover some of his composure.

The horizon is smeared with charcoal clouds, but the city glows warm and gold in his unfocused gaze, the luminous outline of its most popular attraction towering high until it blends into the sky itself. It's so beautiful he can't bring himself to close his eyes, even as rain drops fight to make it past his lashes. Even as Aki fucks him to completion and the rest of his body clenches tight with his climax.

Haruki is still gasping and trembling with the aftershocks when Aki drags him down, a hand behind his head to keep him from slamming it on the floor. And he barely has time to register that he's now on his back when Aki's plowing into him again. He cries out, overstimulated, but Aki holds nothing back this time. The force of his hips drives the breath from Haruki's lungs.

Haruki hears his name in each of Aki's gasping moans as his cock plunges deeper, seeking release. He holds on tight, finally squeezing his eyes shut against the earthquake in his vision brought on by Aki's violent thrusts. Then he tugs at Aki's soaked shirt collar and bites him on the shoulder, bearing down hard enough to keep from being shaken off by his movements.

As expected, that's the last little push Aki needs to go over the edge, and he lets out a breathless string of curses, the rhythm of his hips slowing until it finally comes to a stop. Then his muscles give out completely after he eases into Haruki's embrace. 

"Best. Honeymoon. Ever," he huffs and Haruki chuckles, leaning in to steal a kiss from his grinning lips. It's wet and a little harder to breathe in due to the rivulets of water forming over their connected lips, but he doesn't care. Aki doesn't seem to mind either, and his hand tangles in Haruki's hair, slanting his mouth to gain better access to the warmth within.

When Aki breaks away, his gaze is half-lidded with satisfaction.

"You always have the best ideas," he murmurs, tracing the edge of Haruki's lower lip before pressing another kiss to it.

Haruki shuts his eyes with a hum before gazing up at him again. "It does feel great to say I told you so."

Aki smiles and sighs, resting his forehead over his, noses nudging together.

"We should dry off," he says softly, without actually making a move to separate from him.

"A little while longer?" Haruki pleads like a child asking for a few more minutes to play in a puddle.

Aki rolls them both onto their sides so they're face to face. His expression is thoughtful before he flashes a small grin. 

"Okay."

He tucks his left arm under Haruki's neck to offer better cushion, while his right encircles Haruki's waist and pulls him close. Haruki presses his face into Aki's shoulder and slides a hand under his soaked-through shirt, tracing the muscles of his side and his back.

He shuts his eyes and listens to the rain as it continues to beat down on them. It’s oddly peaceful to lay completely bare and vulnerable to nature’s will while in the solid protection of his husband's arms. He sighs as Aki's fingernails scrape gently across his scalp. 

"Everything about you is so sexy," Aki whispers.

Haruki hums, heart buzzing with joy. "Yes, well. Someone's gotta show you how it's done.”

Aki snickers and squeezes him. But his voice turns wistful when he speaks again. 

"You can’t leave until I've exceeded you, master."

Haruki pauses. 

_Leave?_

For a beat longer, he wonders if there's anything deeper to the statement but ultimately decides not to overthink it with his alcohol-muddled mind. Instead, he snorts and says, "Like _that_ would ever happen."

Aki laughs again and Haruki smiles before finding his lips for a soft, reassuring kiss. One he hopes will express that he has no intention of leaving _ever_ and _how dare he even think something like that?_

Aki sighs warmth into Haruki's mouth, and Haruki hopes with all his heart that the message really did make it across.


	4. The Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends... so, uh... how should I say this... 
> 
> This one is just BURSTING with FEELS so TOUGH COOKIES if you're not here for that XD 
> 
> But for those who choose to stay anyway, I hope you enjoy <3

Akihiko is jolted awake by a knee to the coccyx.

He lets out an irritated groan as pain shoots up his spine before fading to a dull throb. Rubbing at the spot just above his butt crack, he turns over to glare at his softly snoring husband. All thoughts of retaliation melt into a gooey puddle of affection when he takes in the sight of him.

Haru lays on his side, a naked pile of limbs wrapped around the massive white duvet. Twilight drenches his skin in soft hues of gray and blue, lending a dreamlike quality to his sleeping form. His hair lays in damp clumps around his face and neck, sticking to his forehead and the small frown between his brows. His eyelids twitch while he dreams, lips smacking as if somewhere in those dreams he could quench the very real thirst he's feeling.

A fond smile quirks Akihiko's lips. 

He knows exactly how Haru is feeling right now. His own throat is parched, dehydrated from too many shots, despite the fact that he swallowed an entire stormcloud while Haru rode him last night. 

So he sits up and edges closer to the bedside dresser, on top of which rest a metal jug of water and two glasses. He ditches the glasses altogether and drinks straight from the jug like the savage he is, letting the glorious cool liquid freshen up his insides and sighing with relief when he's finally had his fill. 

Satisfied, he looks to Haru once more and feels a sudden tug at his heart—an urge to kiss those dry, pouty lips he loves so much. 

So he scoots close to his husband again and leans down, gently tilting his face to meet him halfway. Haru's motionless lips cling to his as they try to absorb every last little bit of moisture they can find, and Akihiko chuckles at how strange that feels. Haru responds to the deep sound with a frown, humming faintly before his eyelids flutter open. 

"Aki," he sighs, voice thick with sleep.

"Hey," Akihiko says with a smile, placing the jug beside his hand. "Drink."

Haru’s drowsy eyes widen as his fingers automatically close around the neck of the jug.

"Mind reader," he whispers reverently before propping up on an elbow and lifting the jug to his lips. He downs the rest of its contents in five loud gulps then sets it down with a grin and a satisfied _Ahhhh_ before wiping his mouth. 

He leans over Akihiko to return the jug to its original place when Akihiko pulls him in, causing him to lose his balance. Haru yelps and lands right where Akihiko wants him: on his chest. 

Haru glowers halfheartedly for a moment, but the smile that follows is warm and tired when Akihiko pushes his disaster of hair back from his neck, exposing the trail of bruises he left there only a few hours ago. The familiar cocktail of pride and guilt swirls around Akihiko's chest, and he tugs him closer, until his nose is pressed up against Haru's throat. Then he lightly grazes his lips over the dark blemishes—a silent, reverent apology of sorts. 

Haru sighs, a quiver rolling over his body so quickly that Akihiko almost misses it. But he doesn't miss it, or the gooseflesh that rises all along Haru's back. He smiles, self-satisfied, aware that these soft touches are enough to get his husband all hot and bothered again.

Haru’s voice comes out in a series of shaky huffs.

“Why are you—up so early?”

Akihiko tilts Haru’s chin up and kisses along his bobbing Adam’s apple. He murmurs, “Because you kneed my ass.”

Haru lets out a small laugh, but his voice is gruff as his fingers trace over the angry red marks he left on Akihiko’s chest. “I _do_ need your ass.”

Akihiko snorts. “Not ‘need’. Kneed as in _I took a knee to the ass_.”

“Woah, _kinky_.”

Akihiko huffs out a laugh, muffled against his husband's skin. “Dirty old man.”

Haru chuckles and turns his face so that his lips graze Akihiko’s ear.

“I’m serious.” 

His voice is as hot as his breath, and it makes Akihiko’s skin prickle with the beginnings of arousal. “Aki… I do need that ass right now.”

Akihiko hums to hide the nervous energy that's been injected into his veins. His fingertips slide gently over the bumpy road of Haru’s spine. “ _Right now_ , right now?”

“What other _right now_ is there?” Haru grumbles, tone dripping with amusement.

“I mean, you're not tired?”

“Tired and _super sore_ , thank you very much,” he breathes, fingers twisting around the ring on Akihiko's left nipple. “But I wanna _wreck_ you.”

Akihiko hisses and shivers when Haru tugs and sends a shock directly to his groin. 

He loves it when Haru takes control, when he becomes demanding like this. It’s a part of himself that doesn't come out very often, and when it does, it's only in front of _him_. Haru hides it so well from everybody else, including his family, that Akihiko actually feels honored to be the only person allowed to witness his usual selflessness morph into something like greed. 

“What are you gonna do?” Akihiko exhales shakily, blood rushing to his lower body.

When Haru’s eyes meet his, Akihiko’s heart stutters. Because some of the teasing in them has faded to something more sincere, and Haru doesn’t have to spell it out for him.

 _You know exactly what I’m going to do_.

Haru's eye contact doesn't falter, mouth ticking up into a lopsided grin as he reaches toward the dresser for the lube. His voice is so soft, it’s barely a whisper.

“Are you going to stop me?”

Akihiko holds his breath.

There’s a reason why he doesn’t bottom often. 

Akihiko's had many lovers in the past, but none of them ever made love like this.

Haru’s touch is always so gentle—with the exception of when he gets _scratchy—_ but never as much as when he takes charge. His kisses and caresses are on a level akin to worship that makes Akihiko feel like the most treasured being in the universe. It makes him feel safe enough to let down his guard and expose himself—let one other being truly know him—in all his inadequacy, with the knowledge that it will never be used against him.

But that lowering of his defenses leaves an opening for all the demons Haru can't protect him from; the ones he's been battling for years, who accuse him of not being enough. And at the forefront of their argument is the way he hurt Haru before they started dating, followed by images of the very deep sadness in Haru's eyes every time he has to deny being in a relationship. The way Haru offers a bright, fake smile afterwards to hide what he’s truly feeling only breaks Akihiko's heart more. 

And he wonders if Haru would be happier with someone else. Namely a _girl_ who could show him off to her family and whom he could take home for the holidays. Someone he could walk hand-in-hand with in public and kiss goodbye when going their separate ways at the train station. 

Those same demons that whisper _you’re going to lose him someday,_ also claim that Akihiko doesn’t deserve this overflowing love, this happiness that is unmatched by all the positive feelings he’s ever felt in his life, combined. And that hurts. It presses a weight so heavy into Akihiko’s chest that simply breathing becomes a chore.

Haru’s eyes flit over his face, quietly assessing for hints of apprehension. And the concern growing in those soft brown eyes makes Akihiko’s guilt intensify, so he gulps the uncertainty down and finally answers Haru’s question with a shake of his head.

_I won't stop you._

Haru continues to watch him closely for a moment. Then he leans forward until their lips are barely brushing. His breath caresses warmth over Akihiko’s mouth, tongue gliding smoothly over his lip ring in a way that sparks a new wave of arousal across his skin.

Akihiko breathes him in shakily.

“Get out of your head,” Haru orders gently, cupping the curve of Akihiko’s cheek and murmuring the rest between kisses. “You’re my world, you know that? You're all the wonders in it. You’re the ocean and the rain... and the mountains... and the caves.” 

The words are so cheesy but the sentiment makes Akihiko's heart glow. He can’t quite drop the opportunity to tease Haru, though. 

“You’re still drunk, aren’t you?”

Haru draws away, cheeks turning Akihiko’s favorite shade of pink as he levels him with a glare. 

“Just shut up and let me love you,” he growls.

Akihiko snickers as Haru pushes him horizontal into the duvet and ravishes his mouth. He tastes of the bitter remnants of alcohol, but Akihiko's lower body responds with throbbing heat anyway. He kneads Haru’s ass, hands climbing up to where he has those dimples on Haru’s lower back memorized, and welcomes Haru's eager tongue with a deep groan and his own less-than-ideal morning breath.

One kiss melts into the next so smoothly that Akihiko doesn't notice the gentle stroke of Haru's sticky-wet finger at his entrance until he slides it in.

He sucks in a breath but Haru's movement is slow and tender, patiently waiting for Akihiko's initial tension to ease. Akihiko focuses on the journey of Haru's mouth along his throat, on the sweet things he whispers into his skin, and relaxes.

Haru inserts a second finger, and minutes later, a third, pumping just as carefully as he did with the first.

Akihiko gasps desperately as he goes deeper, fingers spreading and gliding against his walls. He knows this pressure is only a sample of what’s to come and he craves the ultimate fullness so much it _physically pains him_. He lets out an even more frantic moan when Haru's knuckles curl and press into his prostate, rubbing slow, gentle strokes that gradually grow in intensity. Haru’s mouth has made its way down Akihiko's quivering abdomen, mercilessly ignoring his erection, to the junction of his groin and leg. Haru’s amused voice comes out in a hot breath against Akihiko’s thigh. 

"Maybe I should make you come, just from this."

"Don't—don't you fucking dare," he growls, though the threat loses its bite when the last word ends in a mewl. 

Haru gives a smug chuckle and probes deep one more time, making Akihiko clench his jaw and curl his toes into the bedding, before pulling his fingers out.

Panting, Akihiko rests his head back and waits, regaining some semblance of composure while Haru pours more lube over his cock and lines himself up at his entrance.

Akihiko knows exactly how painfully slowly he's going to inch himself in and he _refuses_ to have any of that. So he snatches control back by locking his legs around Haru's waist and forcing him in all the way with his heels.

Haru’s cock stretches Akihiko in a way that makes the ends of his body tingle—pleasure that threatens to cross over into pain—and he grunts with satisfaction, equally delighted by the _Uunghh_ that escapes his husband's throat. Akihiko watches as Haru's lips part, brow furrowing in a near-perfect imitation of his O-face, and his ego receives an incredible boost at being able to draw that reaction from him. 

After a beat, he squeezes his thighs around Haru and huffs, “Fuck me. _Now_.”

Haru lets out a shaky breath, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as they gently drop back to Akihiko’s. 

Akihiko sighs, savoring his husband's lips as they drag and push his apart to form an opening for his tongue. Haru’s hips flex, his cock slipping out to the tip before sinking back in, and Akihiko gasps, the returning pressure and accompanying tingles making him feel so deliciously full.

“So impatient,” Haru breathes, his hips maintaining that same frustratingly languid rhythm that makes Akihiko want to rip the hair from his head. 

“Harder,” he orders through his teeth.

Haru stops, amusement coloring his features. 

“Are you really in a position to be making all these demands?”

Akihiko lets out a frustrated groan, fingers knotting in Haru’s mane and tugging. 

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

Haru grins. “Yes.”

He yanks harder, dragging Haru’s head back to expose his throat. Haru gasps, and the sound causes chills on Akihiko’s skin. Still, Haru doesn’t _move_. Akihiko levels him with his most searing glare.

“You are _infuriating_ ,” he huffs.

Haru has the audacity to laugh in his face as he extracts himself completely. 

“ _Yes_.”

Akihiko groans, searing glare fading into pathetic sulk as he tries to drag Haru’s cock back with his own hips. Haru doesn’t comply, and only watches him suffer with that self-satisfied smirk on his stupid, beautiful face. If Akihiko didn’t love him so much, he’d consider biting his nose off.

He bites down on his own lip instead, gradually releasing his grip on Haru’s hair before huffing out a defeated, “ _Please_.”

For a split second, Akihiko thinks he catches something hard in Haru’s expression before it softens. Then he doesn’t have much time to wonder if it was ever really there because Haru’s grip tightens on his thighs, spreading them wider as he fills him again. Akihiko releases a relieved moan, pleasure sweeter than honey making its way through his veins. His neglected cock twitches and leaks onto his belly. 

“See?” Haru says, breath growing ragged with his quickening thrusts. “Was that so difficult?”

Akihiko briefly reconsiders his stance on face-biting. 

Instead, he closes his eyes and tosses his head back, heat and tension creeping up his insides as Haru takes him. Akihiko relishes the pounding, harder and _harder_ until he’s cursing and Haru’s cursing and it feels like the entire building will collapse with all the shaking they're causing. The heat in his belly only intensifies when Haru drops his thigh to wrap a hand around his cock. He lets out a shameless cry as Haru pumps him, precum beading forth on his slit before dripping all over his length. 

He moans and drags Haru down for a deeper kiss, one with clashing teeth and desperate tongues.

Haru breaks away and drops his forehead to Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko rakes his nails across his back, listening and feeling as his panting grows more labored. He can feel the edge of his ecstasy, only moments away. 

_So close, so close. Fuck yes, almost there—_

“Why do you always fight me?”

The words, and the sadness laced in them beneath Haru’s breath, bring a swift end to Akihiko’s thoughts of glory. 

“What?”

Haru keeps his face hidden, the movement of his hips slowing only marginally. The hurt in his voice is barely masked by his breathlessness. 

“You won't let me love you like I want to... It’s always gotta be fast and rough with you.”

A sharp pang of guilt smacks Akihiko like a blow across the face and he can't think of what to say.

Haru finally stops, body heaving and slick with sweat, but also a perfect fit of tangled limbs as it rests over Akihiko’s. He turns, nose brushing Akihiko’s cheek while he catches his breath.

“You’re everything to me, Aki,” he says softly. “Why won’t you let me cherish you?”

Akihiko’s heart drops. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of hurting Haru’s feelings this way. Frustration at himself makes the heavy weight on his chest grow even heavier and the whispers grow louder _you’re going to lose him you’re going to lose him_ until his throat tightens and his eyes are prickling with unwelcome tears and he can’t possibly hold the words in any longer.

“It hurts,” he says weakly.

“What?” Haru freezes, eyes wide when he props himself up to meet Akihiko’s gaze. He glances down to where they’re connected and back up with concern furrowing his brow. “I’m—did I—?”

“Not that,” Akihiko sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “You make me feel so good it _hurts_."

Haru's expression becomes so puzzled that Akihiko can't bring himself to look at it anymore. So he hides his eyes behind his hand.

"I know that makes no sense—it’s just—" he swallows and takes a shaky breath. "I want to give you everything you deserve, Haru. And—when you make me feel that special—it just reminds me that I can’t do it. And that—really, _really_ hurts."

He bites down on his trembling lip, but it doesn't do much to stop the tears from slipping down his temples. 

He waits for Haru to respond, but there's nothing. Not even his hands on Akihiko's skin offer a clue as to what he's feeling. But Akihiko can't bring himself to face him.

Finally, Haru speaks.

“And what is it you think I deserve?”

Akihiko sighs and forces the words out. “You deserve someone who is proud to show you off to the world.”

Haru's voice is the most lifeless Akihiko's ever heard it when he asks, "Are you ashamed of me?"

“What?" Akihiko comes out of hiding to catch Haru's crumpled expression. "No! Of course not! But—that doesn't change the fact that we still have to hide from the world." He hides himself again because the rest is too painful to say under Haru's gaze.

"I see how happy it makes you to hold hands and kiss out in the open. You're practically _glowing_ , Haru. How can I—how can _this_ ever be enough?” 

Fresh tears bud at his lashes and he squeezes them out as he waits for Haru to say something.

“Turn over.”

“Huh?”

He removes the hand from his eyes to find that Haru is not looking at him anymore. His husband gazes down in that way he does when he knows Akihiko needs space but doesn’t want to leave him alone. 

“Go on.”

Akihiko sniffles, confused but thankful for that small, thoughtful gesture before obeying. He gets on his knees, but keeps his face in the bedding, immediately grateful to be able to hide this much, at least.

Once he has relaxed in his new position, there is only quiet. And when it feels like the silence is going to suffocate him, Haru's warm hand splays out over the dip of his back and slowly slides up and back down, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. Akihiko's legs part to let Haru settle between them and his breath destabilizes when he feels Haru's softened cock begin to harden again as it rubs along his crease. Still, his husband says nothing, and his own cock begins to ache again. He mindlessly rocks into the bedding beneath him, seeking friction.

"Do you trust me, Akihiko?"

Akihiko winces at being called by his full name instead of his nickname. It means Haru really is upset. And the fact that he has to ask whether Akihiko trusts him is another blow to the gut. But he nods.

Haru’s hands roam over his thighs for a moment before settling with an easy grip at his hips. Akihiko feels him at his entrance and expects him to insert himself inch by inch. But as soon as Haru's cock parts flesh, he slides inside him all the way in one thrust, leaving Akihiko gasping and dazed.

"And as someone who's taken care of himself for decades longer than you've taken care of me, do you trust that I can make decisions about my own wellbeing?"

Akihiko blinks, surprised. Of course he does. Why would Haru ask— _oh_.

When Haru’s hips begin to move, Akihiko buries his face in the duvet, muffling his moans as he focuses on the tight drag of Haru’s cock. The first thrust brings back that amazing pressure Akihiko yearns for. The second somehow manages to graze the most sensitive spot inside him. But the third hits it straight on, and Akihiko gasps, hands clenching in the sheets. 

Then he feels Haru drape himself over his body, chest flush against his back. His fingers find Akihiko’s and curl around them with a tight grip as his hips roll into that same sweet spot. Akihiko feels the heat of Haru’s mouth over his skin, licking, sucking, biting. The sensations shoot down his spine, adding to the mounting pleasure brewing there. It should be illegal to feel this good, especially when Akihiko’s negativity has bubbled up to the surface and spilled all over their fun. 

But that’s the thing about Haru. He sees Akihiko at his weakest and ugliest and only loves him deeper.

Emotion swells in Akihiko's throat again, and he struggles to breathe even as he trembles with pleasure. 

Haru's voice is softer, but his words cut right through him. 

“Are you serious, Akihiko? You think I could be that happy out in the open with anybody else? That I could be with someone who didn’t give me _everything_?”

Haru growls and buries himself deeper, his pistoning hips forceful as Akihiko writhes and gasps. His composure and his doubt begin to crumble. 

“I’m not going _anywhere_ , dammit. Don't you remember what this means?” Haru hisses through his teeth, his left hand squeezing Akihiko’s. Their golden bands brush against each other with a soft clink. 

“I promised, didn’t I? I fucking _promised_.”

The words strike Akihiko’s heart at the same time as Haru's cock strikes his prostate, and the orgasm hits him like a train. His entire body clenches just before his vision flashes white. He feels Haru’s arms tighten around him, barely registering Haru’s elated moans above his own as they ride their pleasure together. But before the waves cease, he’s choking on a sob.

They collapse onto their sides, Akihiko still in Haru’s embrace, when what he thought was a lone sob turns into whimper and then into another treacherous sob. Then his eyes are leaking and his nose is stuffed, so he hides his face in his hands. 

But that’s not enough to hide the loud sniffling or the shake of his shoulders as relief floods through his system. Relief and hope that maybe he _is_ enough. Not just for now, but for... forever.

Haru doesn’t shush him or tell him to turn around and face him. He only holds on and lets him cry himself out, pressing his lips to Akihiko’s hair before speaking softly into it.

“I’m here, Aki. Until there’s no more breath in me, you’ll have me. Just like I promised.”

Akihiko sniffles and sighs, forcing himself to get it together. But Haru is not done speaking.

“I’ll admit that maybe the initial crush I had on you was out of my control,” he says gently before his voice grows firm. “But loving you is an active choice, Aki. So don’t you dare doubt my decision, asshole. Don’t you _dare_.”

His voice trembles at the final word, and Akihiko breaks down all over again. He feels raw and tender, like Haru cut him open to flush out an infection he didn’t know he had. But the heavy pressure on his chest is gone and he finds that he can breathe easily again.

He turns in Haru’s embrace, bringing his hands up to Haru’s tear-stained cheeks. He kisses him again, a soft smear of lips and breath. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry, Haru. You're right. You have my everything, every day. You always will.”

“I know,” Haru whispers, then kisses him back, a warm hand curling into the damp hair behind his neck. It stabilizes Akihiko, and when they break away to hug, it trails down to rub soothing patterns along his shoulder blades as Haru repeats his whisper like a mantra. “I know.” 

For a while after their tears have dried, they remain in peaceful quiet, simply breathing each other’s air. Akihiko’s eyelids grow heavy, physically and emotionally exhausted, until Haru’s trilling laugh makes them snap open.

“Told you I was gonna wreck you.”

Akihiko snorts, but it sounds more like a wet sniffle. “Guess I got a fair warning.”

“Yep,” Haru smirks. “Revenge for torturing me with that toy last night.”

“I thought I paid for that,” he grumbles.

“How? By fucking my brains out?”

“BJ _and_ fucking your brains out,” he corrects smugly.

A smile quirks Haru’s lips. “Yeah, yeah. But I feel vindicated now.”

Akihiko pouts and rolls over to his other side with mock indignation, delighted when one of Haru’s arms wraps around his midsection to pull him back into his chest. After a few moments of companionable silence in which Akihiko closes his eyes to enjoy Haru's lips as they travel over his skin, he asks, “So what's on the itinerary for today?”

“Mm?” Haru hums against his shoulder. “Sleep and room service. And French TV. Maybe another bubble bath.”

"What about the Louvre?" he asks tentatively, even though at the moment, walking around a museum for hours sounds about as appealing as plucking his eyes out with a spoon.

Haru hums and kisses the nape of his neck. “It’s not packing up and leaving any time soon, is it?”

His breath tickles Akihiko’s skin and he shivers, but Haru’s warmth presses into him tighter and he grins, relieved. He glances down at their entwined fingers, where the matching golden bands reflect the sunrise as it leaks in through the window.

_I promised, didn’t I?_

How presumptuous of him to think that Haru doesn't know what's best for himself. After all, Haru has seen him at his worst and chosen him anyway. Hell, he's chosen Akihiko as the one person to show his own darkness to. And that is _huge!_

Every day for over five years, Haru has chosen _him_ without a trace of doubt. So who is Akihiko, really, to question that level of confidence?

A warm smile grows on his face as he squeezes his husband’s hand and places it over his heart, eager to share with him the way his ribcage vibrates with its happy dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheww! I really saved the angst for last huh? Haha sorry, babes T_T But Haru's so often portrayed as the one who's constantly doubting his own shadow and I just HAD to go and change that XDDD
> 
> Aaahh, you got me! This one's technically during their SECOND day in Paris but does that mean ima change the title?? Uuhhhh naaahhh ;)
> 
> Hehe I hope you liked this silly, smutty story of my favorite Given boys ;) it is by no means the LAST, I promise you. Thank you all so much for your support through kudos and comments! You don't know how much it warms my heart to read your excitement and ideas! Bless you for keeping me going, lovelies! <3


End file.
